


harry proposes to ginny.

by niamhies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinny, Marriage Proposal, Post canon, mentioned ronmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies
Summary: Ginny's noticed the shift in Harry's behaviour over the past couple of weeks, and is growing increasingly frustrated with it. But on a sunny day nearing the end of August, she's about to find out exactly what he's been keeping from her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	harry proposes to ginny.

Ginny knew something was up.

It was fairly obvious, if she were being honest. Her boyfriend, Harry, had been acting strange around her for the best part of a fortnight now – secretly leaving their home in the early hours of the morning so he thought she wouldn’t notice he was gone (she did, of course) or coming home slightly later than usual, claiming that Robards had kept him behind for a chat about an upcoming mission.

But Ginny wasn’t a fool, and she had to admit that she was mildly offended that Harry thought her to be so unobservant. 

When she confided in Hermione a few days ago, she had suggested asking Harry straightforwardly what was going on, but Ginny hadn’t acted on it. She knew if she were to ask, he’d avoid giving her a straight answer and try change the topic, like he always did when he wasn’t yet ready to share his feelings with her. Harry would tell her in his own time, he always did, and Ginny wasn’t going to push him for an explanation when she knew full well she’d hate it if the roles were reversed. She trusted him, and that was enough.

Still, it didn’t stop Ginny’s lingering curiosity as she attempted to match the puzzle pieces together, wondering what on earth he was hiding from her.

On a particularly sunny day in late August, Ginny awoke to warm arms wrapped around her. That was strange – it was a Friday, wasn’t it? Harry always worked Friday’s. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned subconsciously into her boyfriend’s body, trailing her fingers lightly up his exposed arms. 

“You’re awake,” Harry whispered, his breath fanning pleasantly against the crook of her neck.

Ginny smiled lazily and her eyes drooped close, drowning divinely in the rare moment. It wasn’t often they got to lie in bed these days, with her training and his Auror work, their schedules often clashed, leaving them time only at night, when both were as tired as the other. 

“And you’re not at work," she stated, the thought appearing in her mind once again. She wasn’t complaining though, she’d give the world for Harry to never leave his spot beside her in their bed.

Harry chuckled quietly and brushed his lips across her freckled neck, causing her to shiver into the gesture. “I asked for the day off. Being the Chosen One had its perks sometimes.”

Laughing at this, Ginny shifted a little and turned so she could face him, his arms still embracing her loosely. “They really let you have a Friday off?” she asked him in light disbelief. 

Friday’s were always hectic in the Auror department, with most of them having the weekends off, they rushed to get work done in the final hours of the day, so they didn’t have to bring it home to complete for Monday. 

“I couldn’t believe it either,” said Harry, noticing her surprise. He released one of his hands from around her waist and brought it up to her hair, tucking a stray piece behind her ear.

“Well,” began Ginny, her mind racing with every possible thing they could do together, “let’s not waste a perfectly good day then.”

She flashed Harry a suggestive smile and rolled over so she was straddling him, her cheeks rosy and eyes dancing. Ginny swept her hair over one shoulder and leant down to kiss him sweetly, to which he returned eagerly, his hands tugging at the hem of her pyjama shorts.

***

“You know, when you said you were taking me out for the day, I didn’t envision my parents’ home.”

They had Apparated a small distance away from The Burrow only mere moments ago and were making their way towards the house, hand in hand. 

Ginny, who wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, was a little disappointed when she took in the familiar scenery, recognising it at once. Harry peered down at her, a strained smile on his lips.

“I thought we could have a picnic under our tree,” he said, a hint of nerves in his tone. "If you don't want to it's-"

Looking at him properly, Ginny paused in her step and tugged on his arm so he would face her. She was sure something was up, from the decline in responses throughout breakfast and the almost silence during their morning run to his now very tense shoulders, it didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

“Hey,” said Ginny, grasping his cheek gently and forcing him to look back at her. “I don’t care what we do today, as long as I’m with you,” she told him truthfully with sincere eyes.

Harry swallowed and nodded absently. “Okay,” he replied thickly and leant down to press his lips against hers briefly. “Let’s go see your parents first, though. I haven’t seen them in ages.”

“Harry, you saw them on Sunday.”

“Yeah, like I said, ages ago…” he smiled a little at this and pulled her along as they made their way towards the pathway that led them to the crooked building.

Ginny laughed his comment, wondering if Harry realised just how pleased her mum and dad would be if they knew to the extent how excited he got over visiting them. They reached the home in no time, and Harry knocked on the wooden door, the sound echoing around them. 

Heavy footsteps came closer to the door with a call of ‘I’ve got it, Arthur!’ and it swung open, revealing Mrs Weasley, a messy apron tied around her waist.

“Oh! Harry, Ginny! What a pleasant surprise!” she cried, her face lighting up and ushered them in. The older woman went for Harry first, wrapping him in a tight hug that made his glasses askew a little. Ginny held back a laugh as she hung her cloak up and welcomed her mother in her arms.

“Nice to see you, mum,” said Ginny after they broke apart and she shared a wheezy expression with Harry, who also looked like he had just had the wind knocked out of him.

“It’s lovely to see you two, as well. Gosh, the pair of you look happy today, don’t you?” 

Harry took his cloak off and hung it beside Ginny’s, shrugging lightly. “It’s a nice day, isn’t it, Mrs Weasley?” 

“Absolutely,” she agreed and peered out of the window, admiring the weather. “I do hope it stays like this over the weekend – maybe we can have Sunday dinner outside,” Mrs Weasley commented to herself before a confuse look graced her appearance. “It’s Friday, is it not?”

“Yeah, it is, mum. And you’ll never guess who got the day off work,” said Ginny, nudging Harry playfully.

Mrs Weasley’s eyebrows raised in mild shock and she glanced over at Harry. “They let you have a Friday off? Goodness me, that’s a change.”

“I know, I wasn’t even going to bother asking, you know how they are, Mrs Weasley,” the older woman nodded, a look of disapproval on her face, “but I found out Proudfoot asked to swap his shift, so he was working today instead of Saturday and well, I wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, lucky you, Harry! You should really think about making this a frequent occasion – Merlin knows they overwork you-“

“All right, can we stop with the work talk? I’d rather talk about anything but that, please,” Ginny cut through, and hoped Harry would hurry up and take her outside soon. She wanted to spend time with him, not her bloody mum. 

“Of course, of course! I was just saying, Ginny,” said Mrs Weasley in a matter-of-fact tone. “Anyway, what brings you two here, then? Not that I mind, obviously.”

“You’re better off asking Harry,” Ginny told her and nodded her head over to the man, who was gazing out of the window and holding something round in his pocket, fiddling with it. 

At the mention of his name, however, he blinked and looked over at them. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Mum wants to know why we’re here – says we better get a hurry on because she’s got better things to do-“

“Ginny!” Mrs Weasley scolded, her cheeks turning scarlet. “I said nothing of the sort! I was curious, that's all.”

Ginny coughed to hide her laugh and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her mother from seeing the smile which crept onto her face. She could tell Harry was biting back a grin, too.

“I was thinking of having lunch over by that tree down the hill – you know the one me and Gin always go to. Kreacher helped me make some stuff last night, and I just thought we should pop in and see how you are,” said Harry, pointing towards the large tree not far from the house.

So that’s why he was home so late… hm.

“What a wonderful idea!” replied Mrs Weasley, though her eyes had tightened significantly at the mention of the house elf – but Ginny didn’t think Harry had noticed. “Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer – off you go. Come say goodbye when you’re done, won’t you?”

“We will, see you later Mrs Weasley,” said Harry and he pulled her into a side hug. 

Ginny said her farewell’s too and told her mum to say hi to her dad for her before Harry opened the door and they walked out, welcoming the warm heat. 

The sun was beaming down upon them, like a pleasurable burn against their skin as they strolled across the grounds.

“God, I’d love to live in a place like this,” Harry said wistfully.

Ginny leaned into him, listening to the humming of the birds in the distance. “We could move – if you want.”

“Maybe one day.”

“When we’ve got our own little family, eh, Potter?” she teased him, and just as she suspected, a blush crept up his neck.

There was a short pause.

“Whatever you want, Gin,” he replied quietly, his voice barely above a murmur. Ginny managed to hide the rise in her brows and glanced back at the distant hills – not used to her boyfriend being so serious around that topic.

They had discussed their future many times before, about marriage, children etcetera, but it had mostly been in a light-hearted manner – apart from the rare times where they stayed up all night, unable to sleep, discussing their dreams and their fears. Ginny wanted children, not right now, sometime in the future. In the next five years, perhaps. She had always been sure of that – and she was positive that Harry would never not give her what she wanted if he could help it. But he had always been so hesitant when telling her what he wanted – most of the time replying with vague answers that made Ginny want to question him even more. It hadn’t taken long for Ginny to come to the conclusion that what was holding him back was, more or less, fear. He feared that he wouldn’t be a good father because of the absence of any decent, permanent male figure in his life – Ginny knew him well enough to figure that out. And she was sure he feared that by having children, and by associating himself with her in such a way, that he would share the target on his back that had been placed there by loyal Riddle supporters and Harry would be in a constant battle to protect them. That’s why, Ginny figured, he was so secretive to the public about his relationship with Teddy and herself – fearing that his fame would be their downfall.

And as for marriage… well, Ginny had long since dropped that prospect. In the past, she thought she had dropped enough hints by now what as to what she wanted, and Harry was either much too oblivious or had noticed and pretended not to. 

Once they reached the shade of the tree, Harry took out his wand and conjured a blanket, laying it to rest a top of the grass. He gestured for Ginny to sit down and followed suite. 

“Kreacher,” he called, fiddling with his thumbs. 

With a loud _‘crack’_ the house elf appeared, a basket much too heavy for him in his arms, and he wobbled under the weight.

“Nice – to see – you, Master – Harry,” Kreacher struggled, and attempted to bow but fell over under the weight of the basket.

Harry swore under his breath and helped the elf up to his feet. “Here, let me take that, Kreacher. Are you okay?”

Kreacher nodded furiously, and Ginny was sure if he kept shaking his head like that, he would give himself a headache. “Yes, Master. I’ve brought the food.”

“Thanks, Kreacher. It looks great,” Harry commented, looking at the food as the homely scent wafted around them. Ginny peered in too, her stomach tightening in anticipation. Kreacher was an excellent cook – she’d give him that. 

“Thank you, Master Harry… Would you like my assistance for anything else?” Kreacher said and bowed deeply, his snout touching the grass.

“You know you don’t have to do that; how many times have I told you? But no, that’s all, I reckon. D’you want some?” asked Harry, holding the basket out for Kreacher to pick something. 

Taken aback, Kreacher stepped away, his eyes resembling golf balls and he shook his head, appalled. “No, thank you, Master Harry! I mustn’t… I have made this for you and Miss Ginny, as you requested.”

“All right, then,” said Harry, smiling briefly before he placed the food down on the blanket. “You can go now then, if you want. I’ll come round later tonight and tell you – er-“ Harry side eyed Ginny and cleared his throat “I mean, I’ll see you later.” 

Kreacher glanced at Ginny quickly and treaded over to Harry before whispering something in his ear that Ginny could not hear. Harry thanked him, loosening a breath of amusement. Ginny frowned a little but didn’t comment on it. After one last bow, Kreacher Disapparated, leaving the couple alone.

“He’s much nicer, isn’t her?” said Ginny, leaning back on her elbows and looking up at the clear sky.

“Yeah, he’s all right, I suppose. Ever since I gave him that locket,” Harry explained, a tiny smile toying at his lips. “Anyway, let me get this sorted out.” And he began unpacking the basket, with Ginny's assistance.

“This all looks delicious,” said Ginny impressively as she skimmed her eyes across the crowded blanket.

“It does,” Harry agreed, and took out two clean plates, handing one to Ginny.

They spent the next hour, alternating between a comfortable silence as they ate and drank and light chatter. It was wonderful, really. Ginny was rarely allowed to experience moments like this with Harry these days – with both of them so busy at work. She basked in the sunny weather, very happy to spend such a nice day with her favourite person, even he was acting a bit strange when he thought she wasn't looking. 

They were talking amongst themselves, reliving amusing moments the two of them shared when a particularly embarrassing memory for the woman was brought up.

“Merlin, don’t remind me of that!” said Ginny, groaning.

Harry was trying to suppress his amusement, his would-be laughter coming out as wheezes. “It wasn’t that bad, Gin…” he tried to reason, though one look at his face, Ginny could tell he was only trying to make her feel better.

“Yeah, right,” muttered Ginny darkly. “I distinctively remember you laughing your head off about it all the way home.”

“I was drunk!” protested Harry, a grin now spread across his face. “Plus, it’s not everyday you see someone do a forwards role into a wedding cake.”

“I was so mortified… Did you see Hermione’s face?”

Harry let himself slip and roared with a laughter that was so infectious it even made Ginny giggle a little. She remembered the day, which happened to be Ron and Hermione’s wedding night and all the guests had gathered around the wedding cake when Ginny – who had been very drunk at the time - was dared by and equally drunk George to get on the table and do a roley poly. Little did she know that the cake wasn’t far from her, and when she performed the trick, ending up smashing headfirst into the cake. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she gets her own back at our wedding,” Ginny let the words slip before she could catch them, and once she realised what she had said, her lips pressed themselves in a thin line, berating herself mentally.

Harry sobered at those words, looking over at her with an indistinguishable expression. “What?”

“Er- nothing.”

Ginny’s eyes adverted to the ground, suddenly feeling queasy. She could still feel Harry’s gaze of her, and she wished he would look away.

And then, from beside her, Harry took a sharp intake of breath, exhaling a few seconds later – like he was preparing himself for something.

“Ginny,” he began, and used his fingers to tilt her jaw up so she was facing him. His malachite eyes were swirling with something Ginny couldn’t put her finger on – he looked nervous, but that was not quite the word she would use.

“Yeah?” she replied, only just audible. She could tell he wanted to tell her something, and the suspense was killing her.

“I’ve got something for you,” he told her and without breaking eye contact, dug into his pocket and retrieved a small, golden ball – tiny in his palm. 

“A snitch,” said Ginny, stating the obvious.

“Not just any snitch – it was a feat getting it from McGonagall, believe me. It’s er- it’s the one you caught in your fifth year. You know-“

“Before our first kiss,” Ginny finished, her eyes flickering in comprehension. “How on earth did you convince McGonagall to give you that?” she asked, not hiding her surprise. 

“I had a good reason,” said Harry, shrugging nonchalantly, but when Ginny glanced back to the snitch in his hand, she noticed that his hands were trembling. 

Before she could comment on it, Harry jerked his hand towards her, gesturing her to take it. “They’ve got flesh memories.”

Ginny raised her eyes, not believing that this single object was the root of his strange behaviour over the past two weeks, but reached out for the ball anyways. Just as she went to touch it, though, the snitch came alive and darted out of Harry’s palm, its wings fluttering freely. 

“Shit,” she heard Harry curse and he made a move to get up but Ginny was there first, her Quidditch reflexes coming in handy – still able to see the snitch in her vision. 

She took two quick strides towards it and clasped her hand around the writhing ball, its wings relaxing under her touch, recognising her. “I’ve got it – it’s all right.”

“Gin, wait…”

But Ginny wasn’t listening. With her body still faced away from her boyfriend, she observed the gift in her hand, admiring it. She supposed she had this tiny, inanimate object to thank for a lot. Ginny wondered what would’ve happened had she not caught it before Cho – would Harry have still kissed her then and there, despite his team losing? Or would it have taken even longer for him to sort himself out and make a move? She wasn’t quite sure, except for the fact she was very happy for they way things had happened in the first place. And then the snitch was opening, there was something inside it, Ginny could see, however it wasn’t until the small object levitated out of the snitch and fell into her palm that she realised what it was. 

A ring.

Ginny’s mind went blank as she gaped without shame at the ring in her hand. It was beautiful, with intricate detailing on the gold band and a simple, emerald jewel at the centre, the scorching sun shining off it like a thousand crystals. 

“Harry…” she whispered in a vulnerable voice, not caring that she sounded weak, and slowly turned around, expecting to see Harry sat where he was only a minute ago. Instead, he was a mere metre away, down on one knee and looking up at her as though she was his entire world, and this moment was about to make or break it.

“Ginny,” he began, his voice wavering. “I love you, more than… _anything_ … in this universe. You – you are my life, my happiness, my reason for living. Everything good about me, is because of you… I- I know I’ve been a pain these past weeks – more than usual, I mean – with being all secretive and stuff, and I know you’ve noticed. But I’ve been looking for this,” Harry tentatively took the ring out of Ginny’s palm and held it between his index finger and thumb. “This was my mum’s. Ron helped me look through my vault at Gringotts for it – it took so long, I don’t know who thought it would be a good idea to put it right at the back – sorry, I’m rambling. But, well I thought that you’d like something more sentimental rather than just a any old ring that I found at a shop, and I’m not a jewellery expert but I think it looks beautiful…”

He trailed off, gazing into Ginny’s eyes, trying to figure her out as she stood silently, drinking up his words like she had spent days in a desert, void of any water to sooth her burning throat.

“It _is_ beautiful. It’s the nicest ring I’ve ever seen… the green – it reminds me of your eyes,” Ginny spoke timidly, unable to conjure any potentially stored away courage. 

She could not believe this was happening. Harry, her perfect, _perfect,_ boyfriend, was on one knee in front of her, a ring between his fingers, confessing his love to her. It was something that her eleven-year-old self would’ve dreamt about constantly, but a small part of her had never really expected it to become reality. Ginny had thought Harry hadn’t wanted marriage – not unless Ginny outright asked for it – or at least, not until he was much older, in his thirties or forties. The amount of hints she had dropped had been unbelievable – the wistful comments she had made and Ron and Hermione’s wedding, when she had spoken loudly to Fleur about dream wedding dresses – and after a while she had assumed that he wasn’t planning on doing anything in the near future, so Ginny had stopped with it, rather glumly. 

And there he was, in the flesh, looking up at her with a terrifyingly anxious look in his eyes as he poured his heart out to her.

“I reckon that’s what my dad was going for,” he replied, smiling a little. “I know we’re young, Gin – really young – but I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you. So, why wait?” He took a deep breath and held the ring closer to her quivering hands. “Will you marry me, Ginny?”

Ginny stood there, her shaking hands covering her mouth as she looked back and forth between Harry and the beautiful ring in front of her. Her heart was thundering so intensely that she felt she might faint if Harry didn't stop looking at her. She had known her answer ever since the ring appeared from the snitch, glistening in all its glory and if this was a dream – then she never wanted to wake from it.

“Yes,” she breathed, and only just registering that her eyes were flooded with tears.

Harry blinked, unmoving. “Yes?”

“Yes… _yes._ Oh, Harry, _yes!”_ Ginny cried through her joyous sobs and pulled him to his feet by the neck of his shirt.

“Y-you… yes… you said – yes,” gasped Harry, not quite believing the words that slipped from his mouth. He tilted his head in her direction, blinking rapidly and then he peered down at her, his expression endearing and brimming with incredulity, and his lips upturned into the happiest grin Ginny had ever seen grace his face before. He beamed at her handsomely and embraced her, his warm chest pressed against her own body.

Ginny held him tightly and shrieked when he lifted her in his arms and spun her around.

“Harry!” she gasped, her cheeks already aching from her happiness – though she was way past caring.

Harry placed her down at last and kissed her passionately. Ginny hummed in surprise, but responded just as eager, savouring this blissful moment, wanting to remember it forever. There wasn’t a dementor in sight, and Ginny felt she could produce the world’s brightest Patronus. 

When they broke apart for air, breathless, Harry took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger delicately. 

“It fits,” Harry said in relief, admiring the jewellery on the hand of his fiancé. 

“It’s perfect, all – all of this is perfect,” Ginny waved her free hand messily at the air around them. “I love you so much, Harry…” 

Harry kissed the back of her hand lightly before letting it fall to her side, and brought his hands up to cup Ginny’s face, wiping the fresh-falling tears from her cheeks. Ginny was so overcome with emotion that she had only just noticed that Harry, too, was crying – and not bothering to hide it, unlike his usual self. 

“I love you, Gin. You make me so happy,” he murmured against her lips and kissed her again.

Ginny whimpered at the airy pressure and leaned into him, bringing her hand up to rake through his unbelievably soft hair. She couldn’t possibly put her feelings into words – there was simply not a word or phrase powerful enough to describe her emotions right now – so she kissed him with such passion she had never demonstrated before, hoping he would be able to interpret it into his own thoughts.

He seemed to understand, for he matched her enthusiasm, translating his thoughts and feelings into that blinding kiss too, as though he would never be able to kiss her again.

And they stood there for a while, later moving down to the blanket again, where the shade hide them much better, and as the day wore on, they decided to Apparate home to complete the blissful day, their promise to Mrs Weasley and Kreacher to visit them, and the rest world around them forgotten because all they knew was each other; Harry and Ginny. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
